Patapon 2 Tips
Patapon 2 tips To see which tips you have collected, go to the altar, and press square. You can then access any that you have seen. There are 84 (7 pages of 12 tips (in game)) in all. Get meat from hunting! "Hunt prey so that the Patapons can offer the meat to the Great Patapon. Kacheeks give you Leather Meat and & Mochichis give you Tender Meat After you return from hunting, make sure to check the altar!"'' Fever Combos Hit the Drum with proper rhythm! It doesn't take many combos to get the Patapons into a Fever. While in Fever, your attack and defense both go up. It's really useful! Tatepons and Kibapons are bad at Hunting Front-row units like Tatepons and Kibapons are not very good at hunting. Animals like Mocchichi have good senses of smells, so will run away from them. Rely instead on long-range units like Yaripons and Yumipons. 'Hero Class Change' Press the [] button from the Hero's equip change screen to class change! You can change him to any of the classes you currenly have units of: Yaripon, Tatepon, Yumipon, etc. 'Exhausted Patapons turn into Caps' When Patapons' battle strength is exhausted, they'll turn to Caps and return to Patapolis. Buried under the roots of the tree of life, they'll soon return to health. The Patapons are famous for their ability to keep fighting. Even if they die, they're never truly gone. 'What the heck is Ka-ching?' The Ka-ching shine brightly like the symbols of life they represent in the Patapon world. Use Ka-ching at the Tree of Life, Mater, to call up ancient warriors! 'Genius Patapon and Patapooka' A large fairy known as Patapooka lives in Patapolis. He's waiting for a genius Patapon. If you're lucky enough to find the cap of a Genius Patapon somewhere, bring it to the tree of life to restore them. Find them one at a time hidden in the Juju Jungle and Nanjaro Hill. 'How to read the wind's direction' If you look closely, you'll notice that the wind sometimes changes direction. Wind the wind stops, that is when the wind will change. Read the wind's direction and look for the best time to use PON PON. 'How to hunt Mocchichi' Hunt the fast-running Mocchichi birds. The Mocchichis have a good sense of smell, so you shouldn't approach them in a tailwind. Be patient, and wait with CHAKA CHAKA. When you get a tailwind, use PON PON and have the Yaripon target them with spears! 'Chances for Hunting in Rain' The Mocchichis really have a great sense of smell. They'll react differently based on the wind's direction. However, when it's raining, all the smells are washed away, so their reactions get a lot slower! Could rain be your best chance for hunting Mocchichi?! 'Imitation Kacheek!?' You'll always find Kacheek when you go out hunting. However, there are also fearsome creatures that take the form of Kacheek. Some have different designs if you look closely. So don't approach recklessy. Get a preliminary attack on them from afar. 'Top-Class Yaripon' If you evolve your Yaripon, they can discover top-class memories. If you evolve Pyopyo, you'll get Kibapon. If you evolve Sabara, you'll get Toripon. Evolve them gradually and you may be able to make a top class! 'Top-Class Tatepon' If you evolve your Tatepon, they can discover top-class memories. If you evolve Wanda, you'll get Dekapon. If you evolve Kanokko, you'll get Robopon. Evolve them gradually and you may be able to make a top class! 'Top-Class Yumipon' If you evolve your Yumipon, they can discover top-class memories. If you evolve Menyokki, you'll get Megapon. If you evolve Koppen, you'll get Mahopon. Evolve them gradually and you may be able to mkae one of the top class ones! 'The Song of PATA PATA' Advance your army forward led by Hatapon. This all-purpose command is the song of PATA PATA. The Patapons hate to retreat, so once you send them forward, they won't step '' ''down themselves. Whether to attack from afar or march forward, releasing arrows. Make your decisions depending on the state of battle. 'The Song of PON PON' Use this song when you want to deal big damage. This courageous command is the Song of PON PON. If you use PON PON while in Fever status, the Patapons' Morale will be tops! Your defence is low while you use PON PON, so decide on the best timing for attack and defence. PON PON is the move of the ultimate leader. 'The Song of CHAKA CHAKA' Reduces the damage dealt by enemy bosses and armies. This wise command is the Song of CHAKA CHAKA. This also lowers the attach rate of fire and ice statuses, and the effect on defence is magnified while in Fever status. However, this severely lowers your attack power, so use it while you're in danger or have to soak an attack, and look for an interval when you can swap to PON PON. 'The Legend of Patapon' According to Patapon legend, "Those who travel to Earthend and gaze upon "IT" will know true happiness." That is what is said. 'Rarepon Level' By levelling-up your Rarepons you can unleash their true power. They reach maturity at Lv.5, and their final form at Lv.10. There are 16 types of final forms that Rarepons at Lv.10 can reach. Each has its own unique ability. 'Ultimate Rarepon' Sabara, Mogyu, Gyaba-type. These 3 Rarepons are known as "Ultimates". They develop far more quickly than other Rarepons. However, developing them is an extremely difficult task, and gaining even one level isn't easy. 'Yaripon Abilities' The Yaripon's role is to deal damage to the enemy's front line. They can be open to enemy attacks, so prepare some defence, like fire and sleep resistance. They're great ay hunting, and they can be the force of the Patapon army. 'Tatepon Abilities' Tatepons are the true tanks of the Patapon army. During fever status their shields link and act as your guardians. If you erect this with Fever CHAKA CHAKA they can take all kinds of damage. They're the shields of the Patapon army. 'Yumipon Abilities' The Yumipons have the longest range out of all the Patapon army, and can be used to excecute preliminary attacks. In Fever status they get off three rapid shots, to deal damage to a wide area. Thye have low HP and are weak against fire, and the wind can influence them greatly, so they have a lot of weak points, but they're still incredibly powerful. Use them as the main back-rank units of the Patapon army. 'Kibapon Abilities' The Kibapons go riding splendidly into battle on horseback, star actors who withdraw after a single hit. Their defence goes up during Fever strikes, and they can deal consectutive damage to any enemy they touch. They're extremely weak when not in Fever, but its easy to get dependant on them. They're the best damage dealers of the Patapon army. 'Dekapon Abilities' Born of a sudden mutation, these giant Dekapons can wreak havoc on the front lines. Their NOSHINOSHIZUGAN from PON CHAKA will shake the earth to send '' ''enemies tumbling. They're extremely heavy, and won't be knocked back, and they combine extraordinarily high offence and defence. They're the greatest attackers among the Patapon army. 'Megapon Abilities' Patapons blessed with beauty, Megapons dazzle the souls of enemies. Their flute music drifts on the wind to defeat crowds of enemies at once. They have low HP so are easy to wound fatally, but you can render them completely powerless by using them for ground control in the Patapon army. 'Robopon Abilities' Robopons are robot-armed warriors born somehow along the evolution process. They can interchange their attachments on both arms to double the effectiveness of a single piece of equipment! Their defence is less than the Tatepons, but their structure destroying power is unrivalled. They're the destroyers boasted by the Patapon army. 'Mahopon Abilities' By waving their magic staves, the Mahopons can call upon varoius magic spells. Their magic changes based on what staff they equip, and can do anything from area attacks to healing themselves. However, unless you have powerful staves for them, they can't really do anything at all. They are the great new hope of the Patapon army. 'Toripon Abilities' Combining the attack power of the Yaripon with the manouverability of the Kibapon, the Toripons fly through the air. However, freezing or sleep can cause them to fall to earth, and they're easy to moratlly wound from close-range attacks. While in Fever status, they lauch triple shots with their harpoon, sending out unreturnable attacks from the sky. They're the only air force of the Patapon army. 'Watch Boss Preparation Motions' Each boss's attack has its own unique preparation. If you watch the boss's preparations you will be able to guess which attack is coming! So keep your cool, and watch their preparations carefully! 'Hatapons are the Army's Centre' Hatapons indicate the centre of the army. During the Song of PATA PATA, the Hatapon marches with the rest of the army. When you attack with the Song of PON PON, the Hatapon doesn't move. 'Eye expressions change' When enemies are within attackable range, the Patapons' expressions will change/ Watch the eyes to see if the Patapons can attack with the Song of PON PON. The Patapons' expressions in the HP display at the top left of the screen will change too! 'Don't forget Equipment' When you aquire weapons and helmets, don't forget to equip them! They'll raise stats like HP and attack power, and can become the key to victory. You're best bet is to always use triangle: Optimise! 'If you're completely wiped out' Even if you lose combat due to the Hatapon falling or your army being wiped out, you'll just be returned to pre-battle preparations and won't receive any penalty. So don't worry and just continue the game. 'Hero Mode' If you get perfect timing on all four of the command drum beats, you'll end up with a pleasing, perfect sound! If you get Perfect on any song besides Pata Pata while in Fever status, a Hero will take you into Hero Mode! This has many different effects based on class, so use all the Hero Modes to ride out tough situations! 'Meaning of Attack and Defence' The PON PON attack is so strong, you may forget the CHAKA CHAKA defence. When the boss starts an attack, make sure to use CHAKA CHAKA when the enemy squadron rallies for a big push, when the grass starts to smoulder, or whenever you sense danger coming. 'How to Get More Units' Once the Tree of Life Mater becomes available, you can make new units. Just be sure to create more Lv. 1 units before levelling-up and creating Rarepons. An ancient Patapon saying goes "Better a group of allies than a single hero". Keep those words in mind! 'Boss Stagger and Rare Items' A boss becomes easier to stagger when his HP are low. A staggered boss will drop items. If you stagger the boss while he's rolled over or sleeping, he'll drop rare items! 'Tatepon Fever March' While in Fever march, Tatepons will link their shields together. This is a Tatepon-exclusive ability that increases their defence while marching. Tatepons offer excellent front row support when you're under fierce enemy attack. Use them as tanks to soak up damage. 'Yumipon Pre-emptive Attacks' Yumipons have the longest attack range out of the whole Patapon army. When no enemies are on screen, look at the HP display at the upper left. The Yumipons's expressions are the first to change. If you use PON PON whne this happens, the Yumipons will make a pre-emptive attack. 'Spreading Grass Fires' If flaming arrows hit the grass, the grass will catch fire. Fire will spread to nearby grass, and burn all squadrons, regardless of affiliation. This can be a double-edged sword, as it can do huge damage to enemies, but you must make sure it doesn't hit your own units. 'About Enemy "Kiba" and "Large Armies"' Defend against "Large Armies" and "Kiba" by putting Tatepons in front and using CHAKA CHAKA. If you have Kibapons in your formation, this becomes even more effective. The "Tatepon Defence Hidden Kiba Chaka Chaka" is a famous Patapon technique. 'Arrows and Wind Direction' Yumipons' arrows are influenced by the wind. They'll land closer in a headwind, or further away in a tailwind. An efficient leader manages attack and defence watching both the wind position and the current enemy position. 'Hunting and Weather' "Weather has many important functions. In particular,it affects the kinds of monster 'that appear while you're hunting. When choosing hunting missions, 'make sure to check weather on the world map'.'' Apparently there's a rare monster that appears on foggy days on Mt.Gonrok. '''The Song of PON PATA Using CHAKA CHAKA usually reduces the damage from a boss attack. However, the Hatapon doesn't get a defence boost from CHAKA CHAKA, so he can't defend this way. Instead, have him use the PON PATA song to simply dodge the boss's attacks! 'The Song of PON CHAKA' Use PON CHAKA to charge up your PON PON attack to deal huge damage even without Fever status. Dekapons and Robopons have some attacks that only PON CHAKA will activate. These ahev very powerful effects. You can also combine PON CHAKA and CHAKA CHAKA for the best defence available. 'The Song of DON DON' Use this command to escape ground attacks like lasers and direct charges! Use the DON DON CHAKA CHAKA command to get jumps with awesome hang time. There are some bosses that can hit you even in the air though. So be careful! 'The Song of DON CHAKA' If you are frozen or put to sleep, don't just sit around waiting for death... Instead, use the PATA PON DON CHAKA song to restore yourself. You won't get status effects while the Song of DON CHAKA is playing, either! 'World Map Weather (Advanced)' Hunting missions are weather dependant, you can be waiting for it to change. So, before entering the obelisk, save, then go through the World Map -> Title -> Load cycle until the weather changes. This won't work after you enter the obelisk. 'Wep' On missions such as hunting missions, you'll occasionally find things that look like totem poles. You know how they have circle or cross or triangle marks on them? Just press the marks shown there in proper rhythm... Do this four times, and you'll find out why they call it Wep! 'Pekkora and Pekkorako' A mother and child that appear on the Bryun Snowfields. They look like cute sheep but are really terrifying monsters. If you kill the mother without hurting the child, you'll get good quality fleece. But the first time, it won't be fleece... 'Miracle of Rain' The Miracle of Rain changes the weather to rain, but that's not all! It will also remove fog and sandstorm, and make it so lightning doesn't come down in a storm. It can quench fires that have been set and reveal the Centura. Its main use is for crossing the desert but it has many more useful effects. 'Miracle of Blizzard' Calls the blizzard of the Bryun Snowfields to change the weather to snow. As with Rain, this can clear up your sight in fog or sandstorm,but it won't reveal the Centura. Snow will freeze both enemies and allies, and even send enemy "birds" falling from the sky. 'Miracle of Tailwind' The effectiveness of Yumipons and Megapons are greatly influenced by the wind. With Megapons especially, you almost can't use them without a tailwind. Push enemies' arrows and music back at them and nulify the efffects of bosses who use headwinds. This ability has a lot of different uses. 'Well done on reaching the end!' The Patapon's journey towards Earthend still has a ways to go! But the story of Patapon 2 ends here. Please enjoy the world and don't forget to look for hidden bosses! 'Patapons hate Bird Droppings' Patapons like to stay clean so they'll run from smelly game. If they pass under an enemy bird, the bird might drop a smelly dropping on them. Make sure not to pass under them! 'Gong's Legend' The Zigoton Hero, Hawkeye Gong was the Patapon's rival in the 1st game. He defended the Zigoton Queen Karma,to stop the invasion of his country. He struck many blows against the Patapons,but was betrayed by Makoton and left for dead in the Doyon Fields. 'The Residents of the Underworld' There is a place called the Underworld somewhere in this world. The Underworld has its own god,and it's people are called Demons and Devils. They can't come to our world on their own power,but need to be summoned or contracted. 'Aiton and Makoton' Aiton and Makoton are Zigoton soldiers set in a small watchtower by the Tamaran desert to the Jigodon's border. One day Aiton spotted the Patapon army marching towards Earthend, he tried to defend the tower, but in the deadly fight, Makoton panicked and fled. 'How to beat Donga Bosses' Donga Bosses like Dodonga & Majidonga are weak against knockback. Send characters with high knockback rates into battle. To have more chance to get rare items, stagger them whilst they are tumbling. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Tips